The current invention relates to the field of comfortable rest and sleep enhancement and specifically to a bed vibration system and method.
Some individuals have difficulty in resting and/or falling asleep. In some instances, a vibration-prone environment—such as but not limited to: mobile homes, automobile reclining; truck beds; and train reclining—may actually help a person to fall asleep. Background gentle vibrations—which may even be random and/or stronger at times, can help relax people and help them fall asleep. One well known example is when traveling with small children; the vibrations of a car seem to help children to fall asleep. Another example is the movement of a train in motion, which helps lull some people to sleep.
In the specification which follows herein, the term “recline” is intended to mean lying upon a surface which may be substantially horizontal, such as, but not limited to the manner in which people sleep in a bed. An additional meaning of the term “recline”, as used herein, is any manner of resting, which may include positions ranging from sitting to lying.
Reference is presently made to FIG. 1, which is an isometric drawing of a prior art bed 5, used for reclining. Bed 5 has a base 8, upon which a mattress (not shown) is typically placed. The individual typically reclines on the mattress of bed 5. Prior art bed 5 is typically located in a building where there are typically no substantial background vibrations.
Active elements may be added to a bed to provide some vibrations. A number of prior art deal with the overall consideration noted above. Examples of prior art include the following.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,953,128, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, in which Searl describes an improved vibrating device adapted to be readily and easily attached or detached from a bed. The device includes a relatively thin, flat horizontal member, adapted for insertion between the mattress and spring of a bed, and a vertical member connected to one end of the horizontal member and adapted to be detachably clamped to a side or end rail element of the bed frame.
Lee, Kwang-ho et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 6,647,572 whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes a cushion comprising a sponge having a predetermined length and a circular cylinder-shaped configuration; a plurality of vibrating motors embedded in the sponge; an inner envelope opened at one end thereof, for allowing the sponge to be inserted therein, with a predetermined space defined therebetween; cushioning segments filled into the space defined between the sponge and the inner envelope; a frame made of plastic material and fitted into the opened one end of the inner envelope to be brought at one end thereof into contact with the sponge, the frame having a cylindrical configuration; a rechargeable battery positioned in the frame and connected through electric wires to the vibrating motors; a frame cover fastened to the frame to close the other end of the frame; an aromatic case fixed to an inner surface of the frame cover to be positioned in the frame and receive therein an aromatic; an aromatic case cover attached to the frame cover and defined with a plurality of slots which are opened and closed by a plurality of sliding plates, respectively, so that an amount of the aromatic which is given out through the slots can be adjusted; and an outer envelope made of cloth and capable of being opened and closed at one end thereof, for enclosing the resultant combination.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,682,495 whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, Park, Young-go et al. describe a vibrating bed comprising a basic bed having a bed frame, casters secured on the basic bed, a lateral vibrating bed plate movably ridden on the casters, a mechanism for reciprocally moving the vibrating bed plate with respect to the bed frame, a connecting rod adjusting device and tension coil springs for dampening the vibrations of the vibrating bed plate as the vibrating bed plate reaches a predetermined horizontal, or lateral, position.
Dewey, in U.S. Pat. No. 7,281,284, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes variable motion rocking bed is provided that includes a first support structure including a first threaded rod having a first section threaded in a first direction and a second section threaded in a second direction, a second support structure including a second threaded rod having a first section threaded in a first direction and a second section threaded in a second direction, and a frame, the frame capable of being in a rocking motion with respect to the first support structure and the second support structure. The rocking bed further includes a first pair of linkage assemblies secured between the first support structure and the frame, and a second pair of linkage assemblies secured between the second support structure and the frame. The position of the first pair of linkage assemblies may be adjusted with respect to the first support structure and the position of the second pair of linkage assemblies may be adjusted with respect to the second support structure to change the shape of the rocking motion of the frame relative to the first support structure and the second support structure.
Whereas the prior art currently addresses vibrations in various configurations, the solutions are relatively complicated, large, and/or relatively expensive. There therefore exists a need to more simply and cheaply apply vibrations to a bed to enhance rest and sleep while the individual is reclining. Additionally, it is most advantageous for the system to be easily attached and detached from the bed.